1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a debugging device, in particular to a debugging device of a hoist load limiter.
2. Description of Related Art
At present, the load limiter debugging method of manual hoists is trail hoisting debugging after the whole device is installed and secured on a trail hoisting device. Testing and debugging cannot proceed at the same time. Each time, the testing operation proceeds only when the debugging of the load limiter stops, and the process is complicated.
The principle of the load limiter of the manual hoist is as follows: the maximum friction force of the friction pair is equal to the sliding friction force F=μN. μ is the friction coefficient, determined by the surface state of two contact surfaces; N is a pressure applied on the friction face. In actual application, the pressing block in the load limiter and the friction plate are fixed, which means that u is determined. At this time, the friction force is adjusted by adjusting the pressure between the pressing block in the friction pair and the friction plate. The value of the friction force is the maximum limited load when the hoist works.
It manual lifting/manual spanning hoist is used as an example. According to the technical requirements, the load limiting force shall be equal to an external force applied by the gravity of an object with a weight of 1.3-1.6 t, namely when an external force of 1.3×104 N is loaded, the hoist can smoothly perform the lifting operation while the load limiter does not slide and the friction force does not generate sliding friction; when an external force over 1.6×104 N is loaded, the load limiter slides and the friction pair generates sliding friction when the hoist performs the lifting operation.
The debugging operation is as follows: suspend the lifting hook on the hoist on a firm beam and connect the lower hook to a hydraulic cylinder with adjustable pulling force. When the hoist performs lifting, the pulling force of the hydraulic cylinder increases gradually. Observe the working situation of the load limiter when the pulling force reaches 1.6×104 N. If the load limiter slides when the pulling force does not reach 1.6×104 N, stop the lifting operation of the hoist and fasten the self-locking nut of the load limiter. Repeat the above operations and fasten or loosen the self-locking nut on the load limiter to ensure that the load limiter slides when the load limiting force is just over 1.6×104 N.
In the traditional debugging process, the self-locking nut and the load limiter rotates together, so trail hoisting and regulation of the load limiting force cannot proceed at the same time, and multiple repeated operations are needed, so the efficiency is low. The fastening adjustment of the self-locking nut completely depends on the hand feel of the operator, and the process parameters cannot be effectively controlled, so if the load limiter is adjusted by using the traditional method, the load limiting forces of the load limiters may be a little different, so the quality uniformity is undesirable.